Stole a Kiss from Your Mouth
by Halawen
Summary: Clare feels outcast from her own home and has been staying with Summer but Drew tells her it's unsafe and brings her home. She kisses him in a fit of passion but stops herself, he's still dating Katie after all. She tells him to forget the kiss only neither one of them can. A/U One shot.


_**Readers of Breathe Some New Life you'll be happy to know that chapter two has been planned and will go up on Friday August 14**__**th**__**. I know it's a long wait but I did warn you it would be. I'll try to get the rest of August planned out and the June-August calendars up on the DeGrassi Saviors website in the next couple of weeks.**_

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea and actually got the idea for this while writing The Secret After the Carnival (Who Likes Short Shorts pt. 2)**

**Important things to know before reading:**

***Starts with Not Ready to Make Nice pt. 2**

***After leaving the cabin Bianca decided she was done with Drew and turned her sights on Adam**

**That should do it enjoy the last shot for Clew one shot week, it's been a blast to have seven days of Clew. Next one shot week is in June and that will be Clowen one shot week!**

**Stole a Kiss from Your Mouth**

**(CLARE)**

"That is so dangerous Clare," Jake admonishes and I roll my eyes, "no one knows where you are. You drop your cell into a fish tank and this house doesn't even have a phone. You're living with strangers and no one can get a hold of you."

"Fine here is the address but it's for emergencies only you understand," I reply scrawling down the address and giving it to Jake.

He walks away and I look back at my locker getting out books until someone hovers over me leaning an arm on the locker next to me. I expect it to be Jake again, possibly Adam or even Eli but I'm rather surprised to look up and see Drew.

"What was that about?" Drew questions. It's not as though I don't know Drew at all, I spend a lot of time with Adam and I've spent a fair amount of time at the Torres house. Drew and I have talked, exchanged a few words, I've watched him play video games with Adam, eaten a few dinners at their house. I wouldn't call us friends but acquaintances maybe, we probably wouldn't know each other at all if not for my friendship with Adam. Even when dating Alli he barely acknowledged my presence. Although he did come looking for me in the woods with Jake a few weeks ago.

"You know how we got back together at the cabin well we were happy for like a week and then when I was ready to sleep with him he dumps me! Okay so maybe I went a little neurotic by making him take the test but sex is scary you know? Honestly I wasn't ready and I guess I was afraid to tell him that but he just dumps me and we can barely look at each other. But I'm forced to be in a room right next to him and watch him bring home other girls like Jenna. I couldn't take it so I left. I was going to live with my dad but he's in a small condo with the woman he was cheating on my mom with and her little brat. So I met this woman downtown and she and her boyfriend take in kids that have nowhere else to go so I'm staying with them." It all just came pouring out, I couldn't stop it, all that pent up frustration and anger just erupted onto Drew and when I realize it I look up at him apologetically. "Sorry Drew I didn't mean to just spill everything like that, it sort of just came out."

"It's okay you needed to tell someone obviously but you can't be staying with people you don't know Clare. Jake's right it's extremely dangerous, you know nothing about these people they could be pedophiles or human traffickers. If you need a place to stay come stay at our house," Drew tells me.

"Thanks but Audra doesn't let girls sleep over," I point out.

"She'll make an exception if it's you, we'll explain it to her but you can't be with people you know nothing about. We have that space in the basement you can sleep there, Adam will agree with me, you're coming home with us after school," Drew informs me as the bell rings. I just nod and walk off to homeroom. Adam has homeroom with me and he's giving me a scolding look when I walk in, Drew must have told him already somehow.

"Clare you can't…"

"Drew already insisted I go home with you guys relax. You really think your mom will let me stay over?"

"She will when we explain it, Bianca's coming over to do homework," Adam informs me.

Sometime during the summer or after returning from the cabin Bianca decided she liked the younger Torres brother more than the older one. By the time school started again they were a couple. Katie was happy because Bianca wasn't flirting with Drew anymore; Drew seemed to be happy for Adam and Bianca. At least he wasn't saying anything or trying to keep them apart so as far as I could tell he was happy.

"And if your mom won't let me stay?"

"She'll let you stay, we'll convince her. My mom likes you, look at all the stuff she did for Bianca and she still doesn't like her very much."

At least no one else hears about my current living arrangements and aside from avoiding Jake it's a normal day. As soon as fourth period lets out Drew is outside my classroom, he and Bianca have the same last period so they're both waiting. Adam also has last period with me so most people assume they're here for Adam but the four of us leave school together.

"My sister's coming home tomorrow," Maya tells Drew when we get out to the steps, "she wants you to be there."

"I'll be there I already told her I would," Drew responds with a slightly annoyed tone.

I heard about Katie from Adam, she injured her knee and started taking her mom's codeine and then injured her knee more. A couple of days ago she had surgery to repair it.

"Hey Drew," Owen calls before tossing a football in our direction but Drew turns and catches it, "practice tomorrow morning big game on Friday."

"We'll kick their ass," Drew smiles tossing the ball back.

The four of us get into Bianca's car and she takes us to the Torres house. We sit in the basement and do homework until Audra comes home. Since I've been living out of a duffel bag this last week I have all my stuff with me. Audra comes down and sees us all doing homework, a sight she's happy to see especially with Drew.

"Mom Clare needs to stay here tonight, maybe a little more," Adam announces.

"She's been living with strangers she knows nothing about and she met downtown," Drew informs his mom.

"You've been what? Not even I would do that," Bianca says with a scolding tone.

"Clare why on earth would you be living with strangers?" Audra inquires.

"Because up until a week ago she was dating her stepbrother and now she has to live with him and watch him bring home other girls. Apparently Jake likes Jenna now," Drew says.

"And she was going to live with her dad but he's living with his girlfriend, the one he left Helen for, and Clare's not ready to meet her yet," Adam explains and I close my mouth as the brothers have explained everything for me.

"Does your mom know where you are?" Audra asks.

"She thinks I moved in with my dad," I reply.

"Mom we can't let her live with strangers you saw the stories on the news about those teenage girls that were lured into that prostitution ring," Adam says.

"No, no of course we won't let her live with strangers. You can stay here for the night at least; will you be alright sleeping in the spare room in the basement?" Audra asks.

"Yes I'll be fine down here," I reply.

"Alright good I'm going to start dinner we can figure the rest out in the morning," Audra says with a kind smile and goes upstairs again.

We finish our homework and then eat dinner, Audra tells Omar that I'll be staying the night and why. He's fine with it but asks for the address of the house because he's suspicious and wants it to be checked out. Bianca leaves after dinner and we go down to the basement, Drew is the only one not entirely done with his homework but Adam and I help him. Just after he finishes Bianca calls Adam's cell and he goes upstairs to his room so he can talk to Bianca in private.

"Come on I'll help you set up your bed," Drew offers.

I follow him around the basement stairs to the little alcove where the washer and dryer are. There's a linen closet down here and Drew gets out a set of light blue sheets. We go into the spare bedroom to make the bed. It's not really a spare bedroom just a portion of the basement the previous owners partitioned off, before the Torres' bought the house the basement had been finished and turned into a separate apartment. The Torres parents pretty much left it and the kids use the basement to hang out plus it makes a handy apartment for guests.

Drew and I get on the bottom sheet and then we begin putting on the top sheet. He tucks it in with hospital corners and everything and then he stand up and grins. A grin I've seen a million times, a grin that's never affected me before but this time, this one time some strange wild spirit possesses me and I grab Drew by the shoulders standing on my tiptoes and abducting his lips. Drew responds immediately his hands grip my waist and his lips part, my tongue seeks access and he grants it. I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and pressing my body more firmly to his. It's not until I feel a bulge in his jeans that I come to my senses and pull away with a sharp breath.

"I'm so sorry that was incredibly stupid I have no idea what came over me. I'm just…it's been a very tumultuous few days. I'm sorry please please don't tell Katie or Adam, actually don't tell anyone can we just forget the kiss ever happened?" I beg looking at my feet because I'm way too ashamed to look Drew in the eye right now.

"What kiss? I've just been helping you make your bed," Drew responds.

"Thanks, I can do the rest on my own you should probably get ready for bed," I comment still looking the floor because I can't meet his eyes.

"Sure, goodnight Clare," Drew says walking out of the room. I hear him start going upstairs and I sink onto the bed my head falling into my hands.

"I can't believe I just kissed him, Drew Torres of all people. Now I can't even look at him, I have to talk to Jake tomorrow I can't possibly stay here another night I can't even look him in the eye," I sigh heavily and fall back onto the bed.

**(DREW)**

…_she saunters over to me, opening her coat to reveal a flimsy soft pink negligee. It flows down her curves like pink smoke, flowing as she walks. She wears nothing underneath it, I see her breasts bouncing lightly and I salivate aching to hold her, touch her, taste. "I want you Drew. I want you to take me Drew, make me a woman. I've always wanted you more than Eli, more than Jake, I'm ready Drew. Drew Drew…_

"Drew, Drew wake up," my brother's voice jolts me out of my dream. I open my eyes to see him leaning over me instead of Clare.

"Yaghh," I scream a little and scramble up, Adam jumps back while I pull the covers down the covers to hide the fact that I'm hard. "I'm up Adam I'll be downstairs in a minute," I tell him.

"What were you dreaming about?" He questions.

"Nothing, I don't remember, I'll be downstairs in a minute," I assert again.

"Okay," Adam replies slowly.

I've never kept a dream from him, even when I had sexy dreams about other girls while in another relationship. Granted his best friend, best female friend, has also never been the star of those sexy dreams. I can't believe I had such a hot dream about Clare, after a single kiss. Of course I thought about her all night long too. I couldn't get that kiss off my mind and I kept telling myself she was emotional and had no idea what she was doing. It's only six but I have practice in half an hour.

"Should we wake Clare?" I ask when I get down to the kitchen.

"She's in the shower, she said she wasn't hungry," Adam responds.

I eat a large breakfast and Clare meets us at the minivan thanking Mom for letting her stay. She still won't look at me she's so embarrassed about the kiss. I drive us to school and run to get ready for practice while Clare and Adam go into the school.

"What happened to you?" Owen asks when I'm in the locker room.

"Nothing, just thinking and dreaming about a girl that isn't Katie," I reply.

"Yeah well I know she saved you from getting your ass kicked in that MMA ring but I never could stand her and I never thought you guys would last. Maybe this is your minds way of telling you it's time to end things and go after this new girl," Owen advises.

"I can't break up with Katie just as she's getting released from the hospital. Besides even if I did break up with Katie me and this other girl would never work," I sigh.

"Ah come on just throw some of that Drew Torres charm at the girl I'm sure it will work," Owen says as we get on our pads.

"I'm pretty sure this girl doesn't fall for that. Come on let's get out to the field," I comment putting on my jersey and grabbing my helmet.

I get through practice without thinking about Clare or Katie. Luckily I have no classes with Clare but I do see her in the halls. She still won't look at me but I do find out she talked with Jake and they came to understanding so she'll be going home tonight. At lunch I drive to Katie's to welcome her home from the hospital.

"How's it feel?" I ask walking into Katie's room. Her knee is in a brace and propped up on pillows.

"Doesn't hurt, I can come back to school tomorrow," Katie says reaching for me so I sit on the edge of the bed and kiss her gently.

"Well you haven't missed much," I tell her and then we sit in silence for a while, "I uh I should get back to school."

"Will you come back after school?"

"Yeah for a bit, I'll still have homework," I say kissing her forehead and leaving. I say goodbye to Mrs. Matlin and head back to school. I do return to Katie's after school and hang out for a bit but she's on pain killers and pretty out of it so I don't stay long. Katie is in fact at school the next day hobbling on crutches.

"I can't walk on it for a couple of days give me a piggyback to class?" Katie pouts.

"Sure hop on," I say turning around. I drop her at class and return to my locker to get my books and get to home room. I have math with Katie but not until third period so I don't see her again until lunch. She's on a bench in the hall with her leg up and she's taking some pills. "What are those?"

"Vicodin for the pain," she replies swallowing two pills and I reach into her backpack taking out the bottle.

"Katie it says to take one every six hours and I just saw you take two," I comment.

"It really hurts Drew," she pouts.

"I know you were abusing your mom's pain killers and now you're abusing Vicodin are you out of your mind?"

"But I need them," she whines.

"You need help," I argue.

"I don't I need an understanding boyfriend, leave me alone I'm going to eat lunch with Marisol," Katie spits at me so I leave.

I start walking down the hall and see Clare; she's looking at her phone and doesn't see me. I grab her arm and pull her into an empty classroom locking the door behind us.

"Drew what are y…"

She begins but I lean against a desk and crush my lips to hers. I feel her gasp and then she starts kissing me back, her nails raking into my hair, scratching lightly at the back of my head. She gets up on the desk opening her legs which hikes her skirt higher. I go between her legs, my hands brushing along her thighs and I feel her quiver. Her lips part and my tongue slips in, gliding between her lips and along her tongue. I feel her breath hitching, it pushes her breasts out and I feel them against my chest, our shirts rubbing together, I start thinking about my dream and I grip the bottom of her khaki uniform skirt.

"Drew stop," she says suddenly pushing me away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you farther than you were ready," I apologize releasing her skirt.

"It's not that, you're still dating Katie you already…I mean I already kissed you once. We can't do this you're still with Katie," Clare says hopping off the desk, going past me and rushing out of the room.

I sink back against the desk behind me; I'm not sure what came over me really, just a rush of emotion after the fight with Katie I guess. Katie finds me and promises not to abuse the pain pills, we kiss and make up and spend the rest of lunch together. I spend the rest of the week ignoring Clare, and as she's doing the same with me it turns out to be pretty easy. I don't spend much time with Katie but she does come over Friday night and Adam has Bianca over.

"Bianca I think you and I should hang out, I mean now that we're not competing for Drew I think we can be friends," Katie says.

"Uh sure, tomorrow night okay?" Bianca asks.

"Yeah great, we should have a girls night. I should get home can you drive me Drew?"

"Actually I have to get home too I'll give you a lift," Bianca offers. I kiss Katie goodbye and the girls leave.

Adam and I stay up late playing video games. Mom and Dad are gone on Saturday so we both sleep in but Mom left a list of chores. Since the girls are out Adam and I spend the night watching martial arts movies and playing video games. Around eleven Adam's phone rings, it's Bianca so he goes to answer it and comes back with a face I haven't seen before.

"What's wrong?" I inquire.

"Katie wanted to take her to a club for dancing but Katie found a drug dealer and bought some oxycontin. Now she's high, they're at Bianca's aunt's apartment because she didn't want to take her home like that," Adam informs me and I sigh.

"She told me she was stopping she just wanted a bigger high."

**(CLARE)**

"Well that was a lovely service don't you think Clare?" Mom says when we get back from church Sunday morning.

"Yeah it was nice," I nod somewhat absentmindedly and go up to my room as I hear Jake say he's starving and begin raiding the kitchen. I get up to my room and get a text from an unknown number.

**Meet me please?**

**Clare: Who is this?**

**It's Drew; please I need to talk to someone. I just broke up with Katie.**

I save his number under his name and reply back, I offer to meet him at his house but he says no. He tells me to meet him at the school, behind it to be specific there's a grove trees leading to the ravine, it's fenced off but there's a whole in the fence.

"Jake I'm taking the truck," I call.

"Fill it up before you bring it back," he says as I'm leaving.

I drive to school and park around back, I see Drew's car and walk to where the hole in the fence is. He holds it open, I go through and he follows me then we start walking.

"Thanks for coming I didn't really know who else to call. Adam's at Bianca's and Owen would have just said I told you so," Drew tells me as we walk through the woods.

"It's okay what happened with you and Katie?"

"She started abusing her mom's pain meds after she hurt her knee and then she had the surgery. She was given her own pain meds and began abusing those. She promised to stop but then she tricked Bianca into taking her to a club so she get more drugs. I went over there this morning and confronted her, broke up with her because I can't be with her if she's going to do that. I don't even know why I was with her this long or why I liked her in the first place. I think I felt drawn to her because she saved me when I was at a really low point but I don't know that I ever truly liked her," Drew confesses. We've come to a bridge, an old one on an old road and it looks like a place kids hang out quite often. No one's here now but the two of us, Drew climbs up on a cement support block and helps me up.

"Well then it's good you broke up with her," I comment. I told him to forget the first kiss but then he pulled me in for the second kiss well more like make out session. I really hate to admit it knowing what Drew is like with the girls he dates but since our kisses I've been attracted to him. Purely on a sexual level but it's quite a strong attraction, in fact he tends to star in my dreams every night, very steamy dreams.

"Yeah I already feel it was the right move and I should have done it ages ago," he replies sitting down on the block and then he looks up at me. "You're very dressed up," he remarks apparently not previously taken notice of my attire.

"We'd just gotten back from church when I got your text," I explain.

Drew takes off his shirt revealing his bare chest and I bite my lip. Stupid hormones I'd have no interest in Drew Torres if I didn't want him to take me. How can I be so sexually excited by someone I otherwise find shallow and egotistical? It's not as though he's all bad I have seen Drew be caring and sweet and I know he's a really good brother to Adam. I also know he's terrible at the boyfriend thing, he cheated on Alli, he cheated on Katie with me, I don't think he cheated on Bianca but their relationship was riddled with other problems.

Drew lays his shirt down and pulls my hand so I'll sit down. Okay that was chivalrous but I don't like him, it's purely sexual attraction, I want nothing to do with Drew Torres. I've nearly got myself convinced when Drew puts his hand behind my neck and captures my lips. I melt, just melt into the kiss and can't even think anymore, I cup his face with my hand, brushing my nails through his dark locks. I move closer to him, I want him to touch me, how could I possibly want a boy to touch me so badly it physically aches between my legs at the thought of him doing so. I want to touch him and my fingertips brush over his pecs, Drew exhales and kind of trembles, his lips part and he deepens the kiss. My fingers drift over his torso to his jeans and I hook a finger into his belt loop.

"Not here," Drew says breaking the kiss, "this wouldn't be a comfortable place to do anything but kiss. We should get home anyway."

Drew hops down and puts his arms up to help me down. He grabs his shirt and puts it back on despite the fact it's now quite dirty. He takes my hand and we start walking back.

"Does that mean you want to do more?" I ask but the question sounds pathetically stupid and baiting the moment it comes out of my mouth.

"I'm a guy Clare I always want to do more, it's practically all I think about," he responds.

"Right of course," I nod feeling like a total moron for even thinking Drew had any interest in me.

Drew stops us walking and turns to me brushing his fingers along my cheek, "Lately all I want to do is anything with you."

"Really?" I question biting my lip.

"Why do you think I try to avoid you so much? I've been having sexy dreams about you every night and then I can't look Adam in the face the next morning because you're his best friend. Every time I see you I just want to grab you and kiss you," he admits and I grin.

"I was worried it was just me," I reply and Drew grins leaning down to take my lips. "You know it's all purely sexual, I have no interest in you on any other level and we'd be complete rubbish together as a couple," I comment as we start walking again.

"Oh of course," Drew nods.

"And we can never tell anyone, I don't want anyone to know I've so much as kissed you. Plus you know Adam could never support us," I add.

"Absolutely not he'd freak," Drew nods.

"Totally," I agree.

"No one's at my house you want to come over and do more? We can tell Adam about us after and double with him and Bianca," Drew offers and I smile.

"Just a little more though," I comment as Drew holds open the broken fence so I can get through.

"I know you're not ready for sex yet, you told me when you were ranting about Jake breaking up with you," Drew reminds me and I smile.

We walk back to the parking lot and I follow him to his house, it is empty and we go up to his room just in case anyone comes home. Drew takes off his dirty shirt and tosses it in the laundry. He walks over and sits me on the bed, he starts unbuttoning my blouse and I get tingles all over thinking about his touch. He gets my blouse off and then attaches his lips to mine again as he takes my bra off. He drops my bra to the floor and then his hands replace the cups, squeezing softly and I gasp before moaning into the kiss. I place one hand behind Drew's neck and the other roves over his bare chest, feeling every muscle and every centimeter of skin.

Drew gently rolls my nipples in his fingers evoking another moan from my lips. My stomach tightens but fills with butterflies at the same time. I want more and I lie back on the bed. Drew releases my lips, kissing down along my chin then my neck and then he begins trailing open mouth kisses around my breasts. Trailing kisses in a spiral to my right nipple before encasing it in his lips then he sucks lightly. I make a gasping trembling moan and arch my back. Drew then does the same with the breast, trailing kisses in a spiral until he reaches my nipple and he sucks gently. I bite my lip and grip his hair, my stomach muscles tighten, I want him to keep going but a part of me is also scared.

"CLARE?" Adam calls into the house stopping Drew from doing anything else.

"I think it's confession time," Drew says sitting up and helping me up. I quickly put my bra and blouse back on while Drew puts on a clean shirt and then we leave his room just as Adam and Bianca come up the stairs. "Hey you guys want to double tonight?" Drew asks and Adam's eyebrows raise up as his eyes go wide.

"Double? Are you two…what are you two?" Adam questions.

"We're not really sure," Drew replies.

"Are you okay with it Adam?" I inquire.

"Uh…I guess…I mean it's up to you guys who you…whatever with. Just don't put me in the middle and don't break each other's hearts because I don't want to clean up that mess. So umm pizza?"

"Sounds great," Drew grins putting his arm around me as we go downstairs.

"Can we stop at my place first so I can change out my church clothes please?" I request.

"I'll follow Clare back to her place so she can change and we'll meet you guys there. Maybe by that time we'll figure out what we are," Drew says and Adam shakes his head. When we get back to my house no one is home so Drew comes upstairs with me to my room.

"You know this is entirely sexual, we share absolutely nothing in common and we could never date we'd drive each other mad," I comment as I begin to change.

"Oh absolutely nothing in common at all, except for Adam."

"Right yeah except for Adam," I nod.

"And an overwhelming sexual attraction to each other," he adds.

"Don't push it," I remark getting my skirt off and Drew comes over spinning me around into a kiss.

"You know we don't really have to meet Adam and Bianca," Drew comments.

"No we told them we'd meet them, don't make me push you out of the room," I warn him.

"You're terribly bossy you know that," he grouses as I pull on a pair of jeans.

"And you're selfish, arrogant and the only book you ever read is the DeGrassi football team play book which is why we can never work," I comment.

"Nope never except for this," Drew replies holding my chin and ensnaring my lips.

"Right except for that," I grin pushing him onto my bed, straddling over him and capturing his lips in a wanting kiss.

Never thought I'd get so much pleasure from kissing Drew Torres!


End file.
